Roses of Ice
by Kittyof Death
Summary: I'm no good at this... Basically Kagome was really born in the Feudal Era and is a powerful being called a ten-tail... Her powers were sealed, until Naraku 'helpfully' released them. So now she knows, and has to go find her real family and save them from a war with some bad people. Some Inu/Kag fluff, with a hint of San/Mir. My first fan fiction, so hopefully it doesn't fail. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Roses of Ice_**

***~Prologue~***

* * *

A crying sound pierced the air surrounding the castle. Everyone stopped and listened.

"Queen Sakura has had her child!" They whispered delightedly. Inside the castle, a man and his wife cradled the newborn. Long black hair already adorned her head, and her teeth were snow-white. As they watched she opened her eyes. Stormy grey-blue with flecks of luminous ice-blue.

"A ten-tail!" The King whispered. Happiness filled his eyes as her stared at the child.

"Her name is Kagome…" A voice said. The two didn't flinch at the voice.

"Kagome… Thank you, Ice…" The two stared delightedly at the child…Their child.

However their happiness was short-lived. A crash sounded from the outside. The family looked up in panic. A giant rat glared down at them with a smile. On its head was a mischievous-looking man. His skin was a sickly pale green, and his eyes were a disgusting brown. Greasy olive-brown hair adorned his head, and curled around his elf-like ears.

"Akunin!" The King snarled, and drew his sword. The man chuckled.

"Remember me do you?" He said in a silky voice.

"Quick! Take Kagome, and run away!" The King ordered Sakura.

"But…"

"Do it!" The Queen nodded, and raced out of the castle. Demon-like creatures raced after her. She pounded through the forest, and reached a clearing. In the center was a well. She ran to the well, and stopped.

"The bone-eaters well… Sister… Take care of my daughter…" with that she flung Kagome into the well. A blue light flashed as Sakura turned to face the demons. She watched them as they watched her. Then they struck.

And 500 years in the future, Mrs. Higurashi found a crying Kagome in the well.

**What do you think people? My first fan-fic ever! Not bad, hopefully. Anyway, you probably hear this all the time, but Reviews please. I need them to keep writing. And I don't own Inuyasha of course. Chapter 1 is being worked on right now. **

**~Kitty of Death~ ;)**


	2. Happy B-Day Kagome! From Naraku

***~Chapter 1~***

**Happy B-Day, Kagome! From Naraku.**

_Normal POV_

"Why does it have to be _this_ time of month…" the black-haired Inuyasha grumbled.

"Come off it. It's a fact of life, and getting frustrated about it isn't going to solve it." Kagome told him. "It's just for tonight, it's not like we are doomed because you're weak for a night."

The gang was gathered around the blazing fire, eating ramen and listening to Inuyasha sulk. Kagome rubbed her temples for the sixteenth time that day. She had had a pounding headache since the morning, and she was feeling grumpy. Inuyasha looked at her in concern. She had been distracted and irritable all day, and she snapped at the smallest things. The firelight played against her ivory skin, and Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Then he mentally killed himself for thinking such thoughts.

_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? _Suddenly Kagome started to hum an unfamiliar song. The others looked at her confused, but she kept staring in the fire.

"What song is that, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome started, and grinned.

"It's the birthday song. You sing it on someone's birthday. I just remembered today is my sixteenth birthday." She answered with a laugh.

"How does it go?" Miroku asked thoughtfully. Kagome looked at him, confused, but sang anyway.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Kagome_

_Happy birthday to you_

"Wow, Kagome! You're so famous your name's in the song?" Shippo exclaimed excitedly. Kagome laughed.

"No you just sing the name of whoever's birthday it is. So if it was Sango's birthday, we would sing her name." She explained. Miroku looked at the others, and they nodded. Then they all, except Inuyasha, burst into the birthday song. She stared at them in shock, but grinned as they ended.

"Thank you. You-" Suddenly she cut off as a familiar chuckle sounded. _Naraku!_ Kagome thought, horrified.

"Happy birthday, Kagome." A tentacle shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Kagome's leg. She was hoisted into the air, and shoved into a barrier before she could say a word.

_Great, just great. Of course Kami would bless me with a kidnapper for my birthday. Karma, now would be a really good time to deal with Naraku. Okay Kags, calm down. Think of this as an occupational hazard. Nope, that doesn't work. Okay…Inuyasha will kick Naraku's ass soon. Yeah! That works. Now to figure out how to get out of this damn barrier._

While Kagome was lost in her thoughts, an epic battle was raging below. Inuyasha was hidden in the shadows, probably because of his appearance. A tentacle shot out and pierced Sango through the stomach while she was distracted with a _random_ demon that wanted to join the celebration.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. He blocked a tentacle with his staff, and ran to the fallen demon-slayer. Occupied with her, he failed to notice Kagura's Dance of Blades. They cut through him, and he fell on top of Sango, bleeding heavily. Kagome watched helplessly. _Why! Why can't I help? I'm too weak to get out of a stinking barrier. Damn, I'm literally two steps from Naraku and I can't do anything. Why am I so damn useless? _Naraku shot through the shadows, luring Inuyasha into the clearing.

"My, my, so the new moon is your time of weakness, Inuyasha? I shall enjoy slaughtering you. Or maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to see the miko die." Naraku teased, shooting a tentacle at Kagome, and piercing her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and rushed Naraku. Kagome put her hand to the wound, trying to staunch the red river that flowed from the wound._ Since when does he have so many damn tentacles? Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN! Why am I so damn pathetic!? Why!?_

Naraku surrounded Inuyasha with his tentacles, which circled him like a snake ready to strike.

_Without his demon senses, Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance! Why can't I do anything!?_

Inuyasha kept Tetsaiga ready, tense as he warily watched the tentacles.

_Inuyasha…_

A tentacle shot out, and Inuyasha blocked it. But another tentacle shot out and stabbed his chest, and he fell to the ground.

_INUYASHA!_

Naraku was chuckling over his victory when he and the dying Inuyasha saw the crouching Kagome pulse. A growling sound emanated from her, and another pulse racked her body. Then she uttered a single word.

"Die."

A shockwave flowed from Kagome's body, paralyzing Naraku. Following this shockwave, spears of some black substance shot from Kagome's body, and headed for Naraku.

"Die." (Such a good cliffy… but I'm not _that _mean. ;D)

The spears slashed through Naraku, and he coughed up blood. Kagome gave another growl, and Naraku engulfed himself in Miasma, and disappeared. The barrier around Kagome dissipated, and she fell to the ground. She rolled a few times, before stopping before Inuyasha. He looked at her worried face, and her bleeding wound.

"Ka... Kagome…" Then his world went black. Kagome looked at unconscious man, and crumpled into the fetal position over as pain stabbed her head like a knife. She whimpered in agony, waiting for it to finish. As the pain ceased, she found herself singing a song she didn't know she knew. The song was like a lost memory, and described her perfectly at the moment.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
all the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_  
_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_  
_Till I can't break free_  
_And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step  
then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

Kagome didn't even know the song. It was a lost memory, hidden beneath the seal that held her true identity. She started. _A seal._ But she realized now. She had a seal on her heart, hiding the truth. The pounding headaches she had been having every birthday…that was the seal readjusting to her new life. That was the seal weakening. That was her heart trying to send her a clip of the truth.

But the question was: how to get rid of the seal? It was obviously powerful, and she doubted that it would take a simple spell to dispel it…

Miroku moaned from his position bringing Kagome back to the present. _Oh my god. Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! I'm such a damn idiot! _

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice sounded from the shadows. She smiled.

"Come on out, Shippo." He and Kirara crept out of the dark. She grinned happily.

"Shippo, cam you transform and find a cave of something around here?" She asked the fox child. He nodded, and turned into his pink floating…bubble? He floated away, and Kagome started to pack their supplies, and load Miroku and Sango onto Kirara. It turned out to be harder than she thought. _What does Miroku eat, rocks? He weighs a ton! Poor Kirara!_ After a lot of pushing and shoving, the end result was two unconscious people on a demon cat, and a futuristic miko covered with blood.

Around that time Shippo came back. "There's a huge cave over by that hill not too far from here!" Kagome nodded, and lifted Inuyasha on to the transformed Shippo before climbing on herself. As Shippo started to fly, a pounding headache shot through her temples. The last thing she remembered was a voice saying

"Time to remember…"

* * *

**Okay, so you may be wondering WTH a ten-tail is so I'm going to be honest. I haven't a clue. ****_I'm just winging it._**** So any ideas are welcome. I have got a few ideas, so maybe I'll use those, but any ideas review me and tell me. I may just incorporate them as a certain power, or I'll ignore them. But please do tell. And weaknesses. Everyone has weaknesses so maybe a certain whistle harms her or something.**

**Song is 'Bad Apple' by Christina Vee, and obviously we all know the 'birthday song' **

**I don't own Inuyasha blah di blah and reviews of course.**

**'kay, that's it for now…**

**Kitty of Death, over and out. ;D**


	3. Dreaming and Violence

_**ROSES OF ICE**_

Chapter 3

***~Kagome's POV~***

_I wandered around the complete black._

_"__Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. _

_"__This is a dream." A voice scared the crap out of me._

_"__Holy crap!" I shouted, leaping back from the voice. "Who the hell are you?" I snarled. A girl my age stepped into my vision. She looked like me. Correction: she was me. Only…different? _

_She had my hair, only it was tinted black-midnight blue, not the usual pitch-black. Her eyes were a luminous stormy-blue with flecks of ice-blue, with cat pupils, and a rose mark was on her forehead. She grinned, showing snow-white fangs. Black fox ears poked from her head, tipped with pale lavender. Multiple black fox tails poked from behind her, and I made an effort to count them. Ten furry, black-with-lavender-tips fox tails. Long white claws protruded from her fingers, and her posture was elegant. _

_Behind her was the human me. And next to her was… WTH is that?! A huge black fox curled in the corner, ten tails, and ice-blue eyes. Its ears and tails were tipped lavender, as was its paws. White claws, and I realized, with a jolt that fox was another me. _

_"__Who are you all?" I asked warily. _

_"__We are you." The human answered. "Look in the mirror." A mirror appeared out of freaking nowhere, and I looked into it. I was the fox-human girl, minus the rose. I looked back at the others. The fox-human was gone, and I realized that she was actually another mirror. The human rose. _

_"__My name is Kazumi. I am your human side. That fluff ball over there is your demon side, Amaya." I nodded. My human was harmony and beauty, and the fox was night rain. Amaya growled, resenting the fluff ball comment, and Kazumi chuckled._

_"__So… any reason I'm here?" I asked. I felt jumpy, like I was playing Slender in the middle of the night. Any touch and I could freak._

_"__Just to tell you what you are." Amaya growled. I looked at her, startled. I hadn't thought she could talk, but she sort of telepathized the thoughts into my head. Her voice was rich and sweet. It reminded me of caramel in a way. _

_"__So…" I asked._

_"__You are a ten-tail." Kazumi said bluntly. I flicked my tails around, irritated. _

_"__I figured. What is a ten-tail?" I asked._

_"__Well…they don't have an actual description. They're so rare no one really knows anything about them. We do know that each is unique in their powers, and have a specific demon they…well…are. Yours is obviously a fox." Amaya yawned, and fell asleep._

_"__Their purpose is to protect what's called the 'Ice Rose.' It's ridiculously powerful, more than the Jewel of Four Souls. Each ten-tail has an 'Ice Gem', which communicates to them in a dire situation, and warns them if the Rose is in danger. Yours is right here." Kazumi held up a small silver chain, which held a pendant. _

_The pendant was designed to look like a chain of roses and lilies, and it held a black jewel. It was some sort of diamond-like substance, but it definitely wasn't diamond. I noticed that it was the some substance as the spears that attacked Naraku earlier. Kagome touched it, and a pleasant cold sensation tingled throughout my body. I looked closely at the gem, and saw a pair of ice-blue fox eyes staring at me. I didn't jerk away though. The eyes held me captivated, and I soon saw the black fox, sitting in the jewel, watching me. I smiled, and I waved goodbye to everyone as tug started to pull me back into reality. _

I jolted awake, and saw four pairs of concerned eyes watching me. The now-half-demon Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo was asleep against my side, but he awoke, and leapt on me.

"Kagome! I've been so worried. And why are you a ten-tailed fox demon?" He asked, confused, and I reached up to feel my fox ears. I ran my tongue over my fangs, and looked at my claws. Then I realized I still had the pendant in my hand. I lifted the gem up, until I could see the fox again. He was stalking some rat. I put the necklace on, ignoring the others. Then I rose out of bed, and walked over to the fire. I sat down between Sango and Miroku, and wrapped my ten tails firmly around my body. I know it sounds weird, but it felt like someone was giving me a hug.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I didn't want to talk about me at the moment, so I changed the subject.

"How are all of your wounds?"

"We're all fine, Kagome, but we're worried about you." Sango murmured, placing a hand on my knee. _Man, they're good. They aren't going to let this subject go._

"I'm fine, but I think we should head back to Kaede's to rest up. I need to ask her about some stuff." I suggested hopefully. They all understood my not-so-subtle hint, and started to pack up.

**You hope Kaede has some answers?**I recognized that voice in my head immediately. No one but Amaya could have that caramel voice.

_Amaya? How? But? What?_

**I can communicate with you. Kazumi can't, thank god. Anyway, I'm here to get you used to your new powers.**

_Which are?_

**Elemental and Dark magic.**

_Dark? You're kidding me, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation! How can I have dark powers?_

**Do I look like Kami? I don't know. But those are your abilities. As well as you have twin swords. Totosai will give you those before too long, as well as your battle gear.**

_Say what? Battle gear? Twin swords? Last time I checked, I was your average teenage time traveler, not a flipping warrior! How'd my life get so messed up?_

**I don't know. But you might want to go now. The others are waiting.**

I snapped out of my reverie, and ran over to Inuyasha and the others. I didn't need Inuyasha to carry me, I had loads of energy. I ran myself, easily keeping up. Once running didn't satisfy my energy, I leapt into the trees and jumped branch to branch, singing 'Angel of Darkness.' Nightcore'd. (Nightcore is a sped-up high-pitch version of a song. It's awesome!)

Soon I began doing flips and such, once jumping on branches no longer became a challenge.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango cried. I stopped, and looked around to see they were far behind, and staring at me with an expression of utter shock. _Now I know how Shippo gets all his energy. I feel like I've had seventy liters of pure coke, with several kilograms of raw sugar. _

"Sorry. I just feel hyper." I apologized. I saw Sango and Miroku exchange a look, but I knew they were concerned. I was. I mean, I was a mythical creature I had never heard about! _How the hell will I cram solving this mystery in my timetable? Heck, why don't I just freaking drop school? I know Inuyasha won't complain. _My shoulders sagged a little. _But then I won't have any excuse to go back into my time. Dammit Karma, what did I do to deserve this?_

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

I watched Kagome. She seemed distracted, and annoyed. I guess she must be angry about being a…half-demon? She didn't smell half-demon, but she did smell half something. I wasn't complaining. I found that Kagome looked beautiful as a fox-girl. Her body had kept its shape, but was more masculine. Her hair was a midnight-blue, dark enough to look black, but definitely blue. Her eyes were stormy, flecked with the most luminous ice-blue, and her tails and ears were silky and furry. She was gorgeous. The only problem with that was…

"Koga's coming." Kagome announced. _Speak of the devil._ The familiar whirlwind came rushing up, and I let out a growl. The wolf-demon stopped in front of Kagome, and immediately grabbed her hands.

"Kagome!? Are you a half-demon?! Did that mutt harm you in any way?!" He asked in a panic. Before Kagome could say anything, he whirled around and attacked me.

"What did you do to Kagome!? If you've mated with her, I'll kill you!" He snarled as he rushed me. I saw Kagome facepalm.

"Koga…" She began. Koga didn't listen.

"Koga…"

Nothing

"Koga…" He voice rose slightly, but nothing happened.

"I'll rip your head off!" Koga spat at me.

"KOGA! FOR GODS SAKE! STOP ATTACKING, YOU DAMN WOLF!" Kagome shouted. I stared at her. Kagome didn't…swear.

"Jay-zuz. What the hell, Koga?" She snarled at him. He gave her a sheepish smile, and gave her a hug. I growled, and was *this* close to ripping his spine out.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I was scared to lose you." He said charmingly. I snarled again, and lunged at him. But Kagome beat me to it.

"Nice try, Koga." She spat, and somehow shoved him into a tree. I stared. _So Kagome is stronger too. Huh._ I looked at her, and she gave me a smirk.

"Let's go." She said decisively. I looked at Koga, and laughed.

"Who's going to kill who, Koga?" Kagome called over her shoulder. I ran to catch up with her.

"How'd you do that?" I asked

"What slam Koga into a tree? I shoved him. Nothing complicated."

"No, how'd you do it. As in, why did you do it?"

"He was pissing me off." I stared at her. Her tails were flicking, and I saw her ears twitch.

"He's not happy." Just then Koga came rushing up.

"Kagome…" He growled.

"Yes, Koga?" She asked sweetly. Damn she was awesome now.

"I have to take my leave now; I now see that you are more powerful, so will you consider coming with me, so we can get married?" He said in one breath. I snapped. I rushed at Koga, and ripped my claws down his arm. _Oh no. Kagome is gonna sit me so bad. I thought he was gonna dodge!_ Koga leapt away, a look of fury on his face. He ran towards me, only to stop when Kagome said,

"Once you finish fighting, you can catch up." Then she turned around and walked away, her tails flicking. I stopped, and turned to follow her.

"Hey! We haven't finished fighting yet! Come back here!"

**So…What do yah think? I'm not the best at fight scenes, especially with Koga and Inuyasha, where all they do is freaking dodge and attack. No one gets hurt, and it's hard to make that interesting. Anyway…**

**I highly recommend listening to Nightcore, the only problem is once you listen to it, the real song seems slow. But give it a go.**

**Now I don't own Inuyasha, surprise, surprise, and that little box down there with the button that says reviews? You need to type in that to keep me making stories, kay?**


	4. Kagura's a WHAT!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Kagura's a WHAT?**_

_Kagome's POV_

* * *

**I. Am. Not. Dead. Despite contrary beliefs. ;) Anyways...I'm dropping a bomb-shell in this one. I guarantee you will not have seen this coming! Anyways I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that. Now...On with the story!**

We made it to Kaede's in no time at all. My new body had all these side-effects that I discovered on the trip.

For example, one time I decided to race everyone, and ended up going so fast I….er…ended up walking on water. I'm not kidding, I broke the sound barrier, and I was so fast! It was terrifying.

Anyway, we arrived at Kaede's hut, and I burst inside in frenzy. Kaede dropped at pot in surprise, and I caught it out of reflex.

"Ka…Kagome? Child, what happened to ye?" She asked in shock. I sat down, curling my tails around me in my usual fashion. The others came in, and followed suit. I explained everything, including Kazumi and Amaya.

Everyone was silent after my tale, processing it. Shippo was curled up beside me, using my tails as a pillow. He stared up at me with huge, emerald eyes. Kirara lay beside him, nestled in my tails like a nest. She was fast asleep, not bothering with my life. _Lucky cat._

Sango was sitting on my left, frowning at the floor. She was in her green, white and magenta kimono, and her hair was sweeping over her shoulders. Her whole body was sub-consciously shifted away from Miroku, wary of his hand.

Said monk was beside her, his hand not creeping towards Sango, for a change. He was staring at the wall above my head, glaring as he tried to work out my life. _Yeah. Good luck with that buddy._

Beside him was Inuyasha, who was staring at me with wonder, confusion and…concern in his eyes? He was scrutinizing every inch of me, and I felt self-conscious. Tucking my hair into a side-ponytail, I turned to Kaede.

She was at the pot of stew, stirring it absentmindedly while staring into its murky depths. She searched into it for a while, until speaking.

"Well… I have never heard of a ten-tail, but I have heard of this 'Ice Rose' though some records of my ancestors. They speak of a transparent rose, which glistened like water, but held its shape. There were countless descriptions of it, but they all spoke of its beauty and power. They also mentioned powerful guardians, who held the appearance of a demon, but the power of a god. I assume they were talking about ten-tails."

"Amaya mentioned that I had elemental and dark powers. I guess that's the 'godly powers' your records speak of." I murmured.

"Well, elemental often refers to the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind or Air." Miroku pointed out. "So you may have the ability to control or create those."

I nodded my head. "Darkness is stereotypically things like Poison, Fear and Shadow." (Yes, yes, very Spyro and Cinder, but that's how I base those sort of things.)

Sango looked up. "Did your… other sides… say something about battle gear and weapons?" She asked.

"Yea… Amaya said Totosai would deal with those." I answered. "What I'm curious about is do I have a night of weakness? Even though that is typically for hanyous, I do have a human side. So am I a hanyou? And if so, when is my weak night? That is my first priority." (Yes, I am going to make her have a night of weakness. She is to powerful not to have one. Any good writer knows your characters can't be invincible!)

The others nodded and I smiled. Kaede handed out stew, and we ate in silence for a while. A crash outside snapped me to my senses. A foul stench drifted into the hut, and I recognized Kagura's scent. It smelt like Naraku, smelling like poison and burning rubber, but it also smelt of lilies, Kagura's personal scent.

* * *

We all raced outside, to see Kagura floating on her feather above our heads. She had her fans out, and was fanning herself with the most _bored_ expression on her face. _Even Sesshomaru shows more emotion than that look she's giving us!_ (I'm just having a bit of fun at Fluffy's expense!)

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tetsusaiga (Finally got the spelling!), and pointing it at Kagura. She looked at him, and raised her fans.

"Dance of Blades!" She yelled, and the all-too-familiar white crescents came shooting out, hitting Inuyasha on the arm and nicking his cheek. Miroku, Sango and Shippo leapt onto Kirara and flew into the air, and I used my new speed to my advantage. _Note to self: challenge Koga to a race._

"What's this?" Kagura asked, shocked. "The miko seems to have gone demon!"

"Yeah, you wish I was demon!" I spat back at her. _I guess I have a short temper now. And a sharp tongue. _I inwardly shrugged. _I'm not gonna complain._

She raised her fans again, and with a "Dance of the Dragon", I was speeding around again. I caught Inuyasha's eyes, and mentally gave him a command. He caught on quickly, and took advantage of Kagura's lack of awareness.

"WIND SCAR!" The yellow scars of energy flowed through the air towards Kagura at a deadly speed. Her eyes registered surprise and fear for a split second, before she flew out of the way. _Damn._

She snarled at us, and took something out of her kimono. She held it to her mouth, and a high-pitched sound filled the air, making Kirara, Inuyasha and I flatten our ears against our heads. Almost immediately a crunching sound filled my ears. I swiveled them towards the sound, and noticed a crack in the ground racing towards us. Before I could alert the others, though, a demon burst from the ground and slammed me into a nearby tree.

My mind went hazy, and the shouts of my friends were muffled. My vision blurred slightly, but I managed to get a good look at our enemy.

He stood on two brown, deer-like legs that resembled bark, with a matching tail. He had the torso of a man, and his arms were human, but covered in brown fur. Vines twisted around his body, and were weaved into his brown-and-forest-green hair. He had amazing eyes though. Striking sunflower-yellow, streaked with bright baby-blue. He had a sharp nose, and pointed ears. He was amazingly agile on his thin legs, and his arm muscles bulged unnaturally. (I made him up on the spot. Kinda random, but what the hell.)

He twisted his hands in a curious gesture, and thick vines sprouted out of the ground, pinning my friends to separate trees. He smirked, and said in a velvety voice, "It's rude to kill you without introducing myself. I am Kiyoshi (means pure, saintly. I know, I know.), master demon of the vines. Now," He held his hand out, and a vive grew out of his hand, forming into an elegant sword, which he poised delicately over Sango's heart, "which shall I kill first, the hanyou, or his pathetic friends? Kagura, any ideas?" He turned to said woman, who was lounging in the tree above me.

She turned, shrugged and turned back. _Was that… reluctance in her eyes? She doesn't like Naraku! Maybe… maybe I can get her to help me! _I shifted slightly, dazed, and smelt her scent. My eyes shot open. _Is that..?_

Kiyoshi padded over to Sango, and teasingly traced his sword around her lips. She snarled at him, but was powerless. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before plunging the sword into her stomach. I growled. _That son of a…_

Sango gasped, shuddered, and fell forward, the vines straining slightly under her weight. Inuyasha and Miroku were shouting obscenities at the demon, and I was *this* close to ripping out his spine out and beating him with it. If only I wasn't so dizzy. He walked over to the two boys, and I snarled again. He didn't even glance at me as he held the sword over Inuyasha's neck and drew the sword lightly across it, leaving a small scratch. He carefully centered the sword over Inuyasha's heart, and cut through the cloth covering it, revealing the skin below. He then raised his sword to Inuyasha's twitching ears, and drew the sword back.

**LET ME OUT!**Amaya's voice startled me, and I felt her presence. Then it was like slow motion. It was like I was outside my own body. I saw myself lunge forward with a feral snarl, all dizziness gone. I saw my hands change shape, and grew lavender fur. Black fur grew up my arms, and down my back. My tails grew in size, and my claws grew to actual claws. My nose and mouth stretched out into a black muzzle, and my eyes grew in luminescence, while my hair melted into my back.

I was now a spitting image of Amaya. Scratch that, I was Amaya. And I was pissed. Imagine you just killed some wolf cubs, and their mother. Imagine the packs wrath. Multiply that by twenty. Add 7. Now that is a controlled version of my rage. I think it would be safe to say I was not happy. Not. At. All.

Kiyoshi wisely backed away from the boys after seeing me. I padded softly towards him, growling, and he backed away, holding the sword towards me. _Not easily fazed, is he?_ I rushed him suddenly, and barreled into his side, knocking him off balance. While he regained his feet I looked for his weak point.

* * *

_Where is it, where is it… His feet!_ His deer legs were ridiculously thin; meaning a good hit to the ankles should take him down. Literally.

I rushed him again, but ducked and swung my back legs into his ankles, snapping one with ease. He howled, and fell to his knees. I lifted my claws for the final blow when a bunch of vines hid him from my view. I slashed at them, but they kept growing.

"Kagura!" His voice rang out. "Finish them!" The vines shrunk back into the ground, revealing a blank patch of ground. I shook my head. _I'll deal with him later._ I ran to Inuyasha and Miroku, and slashed the vines that held him in place. Immediately, Miroku was at Sango's side, slashing through the vines and catching her. Normally I would be pleased at the sight, but the situation was a _little_ dire.

I heard Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga, and point it at Kagura. She looked at him, anger and…pain in her eyes? In a flash I remembered her scent. _Is it possible that..? _ I jolted back to reality when Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga.

"Stop!" I yelled impulsively, and ran in front of the fang.

"Kagome! Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha shouted at me, but I didn't bother listening. My ears lowered in sympathy a little as I looked at Kagura. I padded over to her, and gave her a smile.

"If you ever need someone to trust, come find me." I whispered to her, and gave her a lick on the cheek. (She's still a fox.) I padded away to Miroku, ignoring the surprised look on both of their faces, and the grateful one on Kagura's, and focused on Lifting Sango onto Kirara's back, and transporting her back to Kaede's.

We entered, and Kaede went through the usual process of healing. Afterwards we ate dinner, and chatted about Kiyoshi. But my mind was focused on Kagura, and her new secret.

_Kagura was a mother._

* * *

**TOLD YOU! I bet you never saw ****_THAT_**** one coming! Anyways, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to drop that bomb-shell ASAP. Wait for the next chapter, people, and thanks for your support! Chow for Now!**

**~Kitty Of Death ;)**


	5. Explanations

Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the support. I didn't think my writing was as good as you guys say it is.**

**You may be wondering why I have so much music in my stories. It's because I ****_worship_**** music. I LOVE it. So, if you're not a huge fan, just skip the music bits. **

**OpenOtaku- Honestly, I have no idea what a ten-tail is. I'm just winging it. It's explained a little in a previous chapter. **

**K, so, I don't own anything! Now, light, camera, action!**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" Miroku asked for the _TWENTY-FIFTH TIME IN THE PAST HALF-HOUR!_ Seriously, I kept count!

"For the last time! She. Is. Fine!" I snarled through gritted teeth. I mean, it's sweet and all, but you don't need to repeatedly ask me every 1.5 seconds…

He laughed self-consciously, and I sighed, flicking my tails. The past few days had been relatively calm, if you ignore the fact that Miroku had a short-term memory problem with Sango's health, and Inuyasha was giving me the cold shoulder. Shippo and Kirara both had a childish innocence, and ran around playing. I smiled to myself. _How I love my family._

I froze at that thought. They really were my family, weren't they? Sango was like my twin sister, my best friend. I could tell her anything, and not have to worry about her spilling my secrets. She had my back, and was there when I needed some girl-time.

Miroku was the spitting image of an older brother. He was caring, wise, and totally focused on pretty women. He would have some advice when I went through crap, and always knew when to lighten the mood, though his methods often resulted in Sango slapping a "mosquito" on his face.

Shippo was my son. He was adorable, and he doted on me, and I doted on him. He always had a naïve quality to him, but had moments of wisdom that made you remember he was probably older than me in human standards. He and Kirara were best friends.

Inuyasha… he was hard. I knew my feelings for him, but whether they were mutual… I wish he loved me back, but Kikyo still held him back. It was like Inuyasha was trapped in a room, and I was outside. I wanted him to come out, but there was a wall called Kikyo, and I wasn't sure if he wanted to come out. Kikyo held him away from me.

Besides, why would he love a freak like me? _I_ don't know what I am, or what my purpose is.

**Your purpose is like anyone else's. To be happy. Anything else is an added responsibility. **

_I guess. But… the thing is… I'm not sure if I __can __be happy. I'm not sure how to be happy anymore._

**Start step-by-step. There is no point in panicking over future problems. Get your priorities straight, and start from there.**

_You're right. And first thing's first, I have to confront Mum about this._ I nodded, stood up, and walked out the door, leaving a confused monk behind.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, seeing the familiar spot of red on Goshinkbo. **(I think that's how you spell it…)** Said hanyou grunted, acknowledging my presence. I masked the hurt I felt, and continued.

"I'm going home for a while. I-" I gave a yelp as a flash of red and silver darted from the tree, scooped me up, and settled down back into the branches. I yelped again, and struggled.

"Let me go, Inuyasha! I need to go home!"

"Why?" His cold and calculating tone made my heart plummet.

"Because, if you hadn't noticed, Mum kinda has a little explanation I need to hear?"

"How long will you be gone?" He snarled. I stopped, hurt.

"Why would you care? You've been ignoring me ever since I protected Kagura. I would think you would want me to leave, and never come back." I murmured softly. Inuyasha's grip on me tightened, and he growled.

"Don't even think about it, wrench. You still need to help us with the jewel shards. I just wanted to know why you protected Kagura."

"By ignoring me? 'Cause Kami knows that's a better way than simply asking." I pointed out sarcastically.

"You didn't answer the question." Inuyasha muttered, blushing. I snorted in amusement, and related everything to Inuyasha. His eyes widened, and after a while of thinking, he nodded and sat down.

"Okay."

My eyes widened. Did he just..?

"Okay? No 'You should have killed her anyway?' No 'Great, another minion to deal with?'" I asked incredulously. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't push your luck." I grinned at him, and he smiled back.

"So can I go?" The smile was instantly replaced with a scowl.

"Not on your life."

"But that's what I'm worried about!" I wailed dramatically. "How am I going to survive without modern conveniences? Worse yet, how are we going to survive without ramen?!" I placed my hand to my forehead in an over-dramatic gesture, and pretended to faint.

Inuyasha snorted, though I could see his resolve weakening at the mention of ramen. I could see the wheels in his brain turn.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." He snarled. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Fine. Race you there!" I raced off, leaving a yelling hanyou behind. I laughed, feeling the wind rush through my hair. I was going fast enough to rival Koga, almost breaking the sound barrier, yet I could see every leaf I passed by in perfect detail. I kept running, braced my legs, and shot into the air, flying up above the trees.

I saw the clearing under me, and I plummeted towards the ground. I landed in a very cat-woman-like pose, and sat on the well's edge, waiting for Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome took off, and I shouted after her. Within seconds, her scent faded away, only leaving a trail. I growled under my breath, and leapt into the trees, every now and again leaping over the tree line to see if I could spot her. At about the fifth leap, I saw a figure rocket up. I recognized her as Kagome, and saw her plunge from the sky into the well clearing.

After about five minutes of constant sprinting, I caught up to Kagome, who was lying lazily on the well's edge, one leg dangling off into the dark well, her hands pre-occupied with the intricate dandelion crown she was making. She looked up at me, and grinned, before turning around and jumping into the well. I followed, and met up with her in that weird void. She looked over at me, and smiled sadly.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I was kinda nervous about walking towards them looking like _this_." She muttered. I looked at her, confused.

"Why would you be worried? They're your family, they won't care." She looked at me, like she just realized something.

"They are my family, aren't they?" I stared at her, bewildered. _She acts like she forgot who her family is!_

We landed softly, and the harsh smell of pollution hit my nose. I saw Kagome cough, and she looked at me in surprise.

"Does my time always smell so terrible?" She asked. I nodded and she groaned. Smirking, I leapt out of the well, and turned to help Kagome, only to have her sailing over my head. She landed lightly, and turned to me with a shrug.

We padded out, and Kagome started breathing through her mouth to block out the smell. I followed suit, and we both walked to the door. Kagome pulled on it, to find it locked.

"Damn… How do we get in now?" She muttered under her breath. I thought for a sec. _The window!_ I grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the tree outside her window. Her eyes widened, and she nodded. Still holding hands, we leapt into the branches, then through her window.

I turned to her to see her blushing. _Huh?_ I looked down to see our hands still entwined. _Oops. _I dropped her hand, blushing, and sat on the floor with a "Feh."

Kagome gave a snort, and walked out of the room. I listened to her soft footsteps walking down the stairs. Certain she couldn't hear me, I gave a sigh.

_Wow. So Kagura's a mother. I wonder who the father is… _My thoughts drifted to a certain ten-tail. _Kagome seems to be adapting rather well. I guess she's been a ten-tail all her life, so it's natural for her. Still, it's strange to see her like that. She looks amazing, and her physical attributes… wow. I smell ramen! Better go downstairs._

**Kagome's POV**

I hummed a random song under my breath. It was weird, but I had this voice in my head. It wasn't Kazumi or Amaya, and it sung random songs. Like that song I sung after the battle with Naraku. **(Chapter 1)**

I heard creaking, and the scent of pine and earthy-smell-after-rain filled my nose. I looked up to see the source, Inuyasha, walk into the kitchen, smelling the ramen. I grinned at his uncanny timing, for as soon as he sat down, the kettle finished.

"Whatcha singing?" He asked, watching me pour water into the noodles. I looked up, and thought for a sec.

"I think I'll call it Set Fire to the Third Bar." I said, smiling.

"How does it go?" I looked up, surprised. _I wasn't expecting that. _I shrugged, and started to sing.

_"__I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see"_

To my surprise, Inuyasha joins in.

_ "__I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My fingers increases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms"_

**(Song is by Snow Patrol) **

We finished, and I stared at Inuyasha. He had the most amazing voice. He was staring at me, and I blushed. I handed him his ramen, and he wolfed it down, breaking his gaze. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your voice is pretty." He told me, looking back at me. I felt heat rise to my face.

"T-thanks. Yours is nice too." I said, and took a bite of noodles. I heard the front door slam open, and I saw Souta run in, stop, look at Inuyasha, then jump onto his lap. Inuyasha gave a yelp as the third-grader landed on top of him, and I snorted. I heard a crash, and turned to see Mum staring at me, shopping bags in hand, and an egg carton lying on the floor.

Souta turned and stared, as did Gramps. I chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of my head.

"DEMON!" Gramps yelled, and threw those pathetic pieces of paper he calls sutras. I caught one between my nails, and looked at it, before looking back at the old man.

"Really, Gramps?" I asked, and Souta and Mum gasped. I sent Inuyasha a look, and he shrugged helplessly. Gramps looked at me, before yelling.

"DEMON!" And doing the whole episode again.

"Jay-zuz! **(How I say Jesus;3) **What the hell!" I snarled.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Mum whispered, staring at me.

"Yes it is! So stop throwing those damn sutras!" I yelled, dodging flying paper. Gramps managed to calm down, and everyone sat down at the table.

"So…" I began. "Mind explaining?"

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks, I feel like it's missing something. Anyway, I need reviews. Plz! Anyway, my friend enjoys it thoroughly, even though she hasn't seen the show/manga. So I hope that's a good sign. **

**So, Kitty of Death, over and out! **

**:3**


	6. The Story

Chapter 5

**The Story**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry about taking months to update! BEWARE: There will be random timings on the chapters. Sometimes I can't keep up with the ideas I get, sometimes I'm struggling to type a sentence! So there won't be a set time e.g. weekly, fortnightly etc. I'll just update when I update!**

**Sorry if that annoys you, but when I get writers block, it's more like writer-runs-headlong-into-solid-wall-of-diamond. ;3.**

**The Luckyyy One:**** Damn Autocorrect! ;3. Don't worry about it, I didn't even notice it until you told me.**

"My name is Kitty" -Speaking

_My name is Kitty. _– Thinking

**My name is Kitty** – Amaya thought-speaking

**(My name is Kitty) **– My random and useless interruptions.

**On with the story!**

**_Last Time:_**_ "Kagome? Is that you?" Mum whispered, staring at me._

_"Yes it is! So stop throwing those damn sutras!" I yelled, dodging flying paper. Gramps managed to calm down, and everyone sat down at the table. _

_"So…" I began. "Mind explaining?"_

**_Now:_**

**Kagome's POV**

Mum sighed and stood up, walking out of the room. I watched her go, nervously.

_What if it's bad? What if I don't want to hear this? What if…_

**What if it's good? Stop panicking over the unknown, it isn't helping anything. **

_You're right. But still…_

**But still nothing. I'm as nervous as you, but do you see me panicking?**

_Well, technically, I can't see you…_

**Very funny. **

_I'm a comic genius aren't I? _I replied dryly. Mum pranced back into the room, holding a HUGE photo album that I hadn't seen before. She slammed it onto the table, and we all crowded around it. We stared at it for a few seconds, until Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, ain't anyone going to open it?" I punched him lightly in the arm, and he glared at me. Mum smiled at our antics, and flipped the album open.

Multicolored pictures filled my vision, and I scanned them. One caught my eye. A young girl, looking surprising like my human form, stood near my mother, who was about eleven. The mysterious girl had her arm around a young boy, about Kohaku's age. This boy had short, tousled golden-white hair, and emerald eyes. He smirked very Inuyasha-like and I caught glimpse of a white fang poking through his lips.

The caption underneath said in curly, fancy writing: _Kara and Sakura Higurashi and Keiji Minami (Feudal Era)._

I stiffened. _Feudal…Era..? _Does. Not. Compute.

"That was my twin sister," Mum said, pointing to the girl in the picture, "and your true mother."

I felt my heart skid to a halt. I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's face out of the corner of my eye, and smirked to myself.

_3…2...1…_

"WHAT!" Inuyasha cried. I examined the picture again, and pointed to Keiji.

"I'm guessing that's my dad…" Everyone stared at me like I grew three heads or something.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously. Souta shook his head and asked,

"How are you taking this so calmly?"

I grinned wryly at him. "I just turned into some freak of nature. _I_ don't know what I am. Finding out who my parents are is hardly the shock of discovering I'm some kind of demon. In fact, I kinda guessed you weren't my immediate family." I pointed out.

"Point taken." Souta muttered, turning back. I chuckled.

"Anyway, when Sakura and I were playing in the well-house, we fell down the well. We ended up in the Feudal Era, as you can guess. We wandered around a bit, utterly confused, when we saw the sacred tree. We ran toward it, and were kinda surprised when we saw Keiji lounging on it, and even more surprised when he told us he was a Prince." My mom…no… _Kara_ said. "He and Sakura almost instantly fell in love, though neither would admit it. They would constantly fight and snarl at each other. It took almost years for them to figure out they loved each other.

"Then, Sakura moved to the Feudal Era with Keiji, while I stayed here. After a few years, I heard crying in the well, and I saw you, as an infant. You wore the necklace of Keiji's clan, so I knew you were his child. I don't know why you came through, or how, but that's what happened."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wow." Souta breathed. I was flat-lining, trying to take it all in.

"The necklace of Keiji's clan?" I asked. Kara walked out, before coming back with a necklace draped around her fingers. I recognized it immediately.

"Isn't that the necklace my deceased grandma owned?" I asked. Grandpa shook his head.

"No, that, my dear is the necklace of the Lyda's."

"Lyda's?" Inuyasha asked.

"The name of Keiji's clan. They used an ancient language that allowed them to used magic." Grandpa answered.

"Useful. But where are they?" I muttered.

"No one knows. The location is hidden by magic. Almost no outsiders know of it. It's safer that way." Kara said, handing me the necklace. It was a silver crescent, with a pink rose made of quartz hanging from the bottom. Slipping it on, and tucking it under my shirt, I thanked Kara.

"I guess we should go then." I told them. "Thanks!" I ran out of there like a bat out of hell, and leapt down the well, not bothering to wait for Inuyasha, who was yelling behind me.

Leaping out of the well, I ran in a random direction, into the forest. I needed to think, to sort things out. I needed to digest all that info…

***SLAP!***I gave my cheek a slap, and looked down at the squashed flea. "Wassup, Myoga?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"Ah! Kagome. I came to see if the rumors were true." He said, looking pointedly at my ears. "And also to give you a message. Totosai says to meet him at his cave by midnight tonight. It concerns your new weapons."

**Ah, right, weapons. Forgot about those. You may want to hurry, if you want to get to Totosai's quickly. **

_Okay. _I took off, Myoga giving a yelp as I tossed him over my shoulder. "Such is the life of a flea." He whispered.

I snorted, running further and further. _Totosai, here I come!_

* * *

**What do you think? It's really just filler, because I had a total mind-blank. Next Chapter will be about her new weapons and maybe, if I get enough reviews, a sneak peek into Kagura's life with her children. Also, if you have suggestions for the name of her twins (boy and girl), as well as personality, traits and description, please review. I like other peoples opinions.**

**And, cut! **

**~Kitty of Death ;3 **


End file.
